neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Borderlands characters
Main characters Roland Roland is among the four playable characters in the original Borderlands, along with Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick. Originally a member of the Atlas Corporation's private army, the Crimson Lance, Roland deserted his post when he attacked a fellow officer, and Atlas has since put out a bounty for his capture. Roland specializes in the use of combat rifles and shotguns, though he, like all the playable characters, is proficient with all weapons. He can also deploy an automated Scorpio Turret that tracks and fires at enemies while providing an energy barrier to take cover behind. It can be upgraded with a wide range of offensive and defensive abilities that can aid both Roland and his teammates. In Borderlands 2, Roland is a non-player character. In the time since the Hyperion Corporation's arrival and invasion of Pandora, Roland has assembled the Crimson Raiders, Pandora's anti-Hyperion resistance that operates from the city of Sanctuary. Roland is initially captured by a local gang of bandits, and the first part of the game is centered around his rescue. Upon rescue, Roland fills the Vault Hunters in on Hyperion's plans and hands out various missions to help the Crimson Raiders with the war effort. During the final assault on Control Core Angel, Roland helps the player in shutting down Angel and retrieving the Vault Key from her, but he is killed by Handsome Jack shortly afterwards. Lilith Lilith is the second playable character in the first Borderlands. She is a Siren, one of six women in the universe that are born with mystical powers and recognized by various tattoos on their body. Lilith is wanted by Atlas for "conspiracy, witchcraft, theft, and murder", and her main motive for traveling to Pandora is to learn more about her Siren powers. Lilith favors weapons with elemental properties (fire, acid, electrical, and explosive), and some of her skills focus on improving her "damage over time" with elements. She can also use her Siren powers to "Phasewalk", an ability that lets her temporarily enter another dimension. When Phasewalking, Lilith is invisible to enemies, moves faster, and cannot be hurt. Warping in and out of dimensions also creates a shockwave that damages nearby enemies. In Borderlands 2, Lilith is a non-player character. Having faked her death in the early stages of Hyperion's invasion, Lilith initially operates as "The Firehawk", a deadly bounty hunter who makes the local bandits worship and fear her so that the Crimson Raiders can fully focus on Hyperion without their interference. Upon meeting the Vault Hunters, Lilith returns to Sanctuary and provides various missions for them. After the deaths of Angel and Roland, Handsome Jack captures Lilith and forces her to be the catalyst that opens the Vault, making her rescue the driving force behind the last portion of the plot. Mordecai Mordecai is a Hunter who travels to Pandora in Borderlands in search of the Vault, feeling that the universe owes him everything in it. He is always accompanied by his pet Bloodwing, a trained bird-of-prey, and is wanted by Atlas for "poaching and possession of endangered species". In combat, Mordecai favors using sniper rifles to dispatch enemies from a distance and resorting to revolvers for those who get too close, and his skills generally revolve around increasing his accuracy and range with both weapons. He can also dispatch Bloodwing to attack enemies from a distance, and she can be upgraded to strike multiple enemies and make them drop larger amounts of items. In Borderlands 2, Mordecai is a non-player character. He serves as a spy in the Crimson Raiders and provides cover fire for the Vault Hunters in several missions. Mordecai's main role in the plot focuses on Hyperion's Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, where his pet Bloodwing is being held captive and experimented on. By the time Bloodwing is found, she has grown to gigantic size and has been brainwashed to attack all intruders, which forces the Vault Hunters to fight her off. Handsome Jack ultimately kills Bloodwing by detonating her collar and blowing her head up, which drives Mordecai into anger. At the end of the game, Mordecai can be seen with an infant Bloodwing hatching from an egg. Brick The largest of the four original Vault Hunters in Borderlands, Brick is wanted by Atlas for "murder and dismemberment of anything that moves". Much of his anger stems from the death of his dog Priscilla, whose paw he wears around his neck. Brick is classified as a Berserker, a tank-style character who is strong in melee combat. Though Brick's preferred weapons are explosives and rocket launchers, his main skill is the special ability to temporarily enter "Bloodlust". In exchange for not being able to fire guns, Brick's melee power vastly increases as he uses both of his fists to punch enemies to death, and he also rapidly regenerates health. Various upgrades focus on increasing his durability and power. In Borderlands 2, Brick is a non-player character. He is first met as the Slab King, the leader of a large group of bandits. Despite initially being on non-speaking terms with Roland (as Brick's excessive violence proved counterproductive to the Crimson Raiders's goals), Brick eagerly joins the battle for Pandora. An optional series of missions focuses on the bandit town of Lynchwood, where Brick desires vengeance against its corrupt Sheriff for the death of his second dog, Dusty. Axton Axton is a "Commando" who is playable in Borderlands 2. Originally a soldier for the Dahl Corporation, Axton's pursuit of personal glory and disregard for orders got him into trouble with his commanding officer (and girlfriend) Sarah. Rather than make him face a firing squad, Sarah let Axton flee to the border planets, where he lived life as a mercenary. Handsome Jack identified Axton's lust for glory and lured him to Pandora with a radio advertisement calling out for potential Vault Hunters to join Hyperion, where he attempted to kill him and the other Vault Hunters on an exploding train passing through Windshear Wastes so that nobody would open the Vault before him. Like Roland in the first Borderlands, Axton relies on an automated Sabre Turret to provide cover fire against enemies, and most of his abilities are geared towards upgrading his turret. Axton's turret can be armed with additional gun barrels, can detonate upon deployment, or stick to walls and ceilings. One particular skill can even allow two turrets to be deployed at once. Maya Maya is a playable Siren in Borderlands 2. As a child, she was taken to planet Athenas and raised by monks from the Order of the Impending Storm. As she grew older, Maya realized that the monks were exploiting her Siren powers to maintain control over the planet and left in disgust. Her studies on her powers ultimately led Maya to Pandora and the train to Windshear Wastes. Maya's abilities revolve around the game's elements (fire, electricity, explosive, corrosion, and slag). Her main ability is Phaselock, which suspends and immobilizes enemies in midair and can be upgraded to create a fiery explosion upon engaging or even convert enemies into temporary allies. Salvador Salvador is a playable character in Borderlands 2. He is a Pandora native who is recognized for his incredibly muscular and short stature resulting from heavy steroid abuse. When Hyperion invaded his hometown of Ovejas, Salvador tore apart the strike team in its defense. After learning of the Vault's existence from the one Hyperion soldier he spared, Salvador then decided to seek it out for his own entertainment and boarded the train to Windshear Wastes. Salvador is a "Gunzerker" who resembles Brick from the first game in abilities, but instead of using massive melee power to devastate enemies, Salvador can dual-wield any combination of guns. His skills can be upgraded so that he can throw multiple grenades at once, regenerate massive amounts of health and ammunition, or attract the attention of enemies with a double middle-finger taunt. Zer0 Zer0 is a playable Assassin in Borderlands 2 whose origins and species are completely unknown. It is mentioned that Zer0 came to Pandora seeking a challenge to prove his skills against, which Handsome Jack took advantage of to lure the assassin onto the train to Windshear Wastes. Many of Zer0's lines are spoken in haiku format, adding to the character's enigmatic presence. Zer0's main skills are sniping and using a sword for melee attacks. Zer0 is capable of creating a decoy and becoming invisible for a short time, allowing Zer0 to sneak past or attack enemies with a critical hit while they're distracted. Zer0's skills can be upgraded with emphasis on sniping, gaining additional benefits when using the Deception ability or improving melee attacks. Gaige Gaige is the first of the two characters in Borderlands 2 that are purchased as downloadable content, and thus are not initially available in the game. She calls herself a "Mechromancer", whose main ability is to summon a robot dubbed D374-TP "Deathtrap" – a hulking, floating machine made of scrap parts - to attack enemies. Gaige fled to Pandora when Deathtrap accidentally killed one of her competitors during a science fair on her home planet of Eden-5, and was among the Vault Hunters on the train when it crashed into the Windshear Wastes. Gaige's skill upgrades can be used for a wide array of attacks for Deathtrap (having a mounted laser or performing an Explosive Clap for close-ranged enemies), having her shots bounce off any surface and hit their target, or increase her attack power at the cost of accuracy. Krieg Krieg is the second character that is purchased as downloadable content. He is a bandit-turned-Vault Hunter who was mutated into a Psycho by the Hyperion corporation before escaping. Krieg's dialogue mostly consists of various ranting and screaming like the Psychos usually fought as enemies. Occasionally, though, a quieter voice can be heard from inside Krieg's head that seems able to guide Krieg into some level of relative self-control. In the short trailer A Meat Bicycle Built For Two, Krieg stumbles onto Maya while she's waiting for the train to Windshear Wastes, and while his inner voice recognizes her as a Siren, Maya only recognizes him as a threat. Eventually, Krieg is given enough mental incentive to protect Maya from a pack of cannibal Rats, and Maya lets him follow her onto the train. Marketed as a playable version of the common Psycho enemy, his action skill allows him to use an iconic Buzz Axe to go on a rampage, dealing highly increased melee damage and refilling his health entirely after each kill. He can develop his skills to deal tremendous melee damage, gain buffs from slaughtering foes, or empower his attacks - and himself - with various flame-based perks. He is a risk-vs-reward character, as many of his abilities have negative effects, but also give Krieg the potential for tremendous damage output against enemies. Antagonists Commandant Steele Commandant Steele is the central antagonist of Borderlands and a Siren like Lilith. As a commanding officer of the Crimson Lance's D Company, 3rd Starborne Brigade, Steele is in charge of maintaining the Atlas Corporation's control over Pandora and the alien technologies hidden throughout the planet. Throughout the game, Steele frequently demands that the Vault Hunters turn over the Vault Key to her and leave the planet. As the plot progresses, her demands get more direct, and Steele eventually declares martial law on Pandora as she sends her soldiers to stop the Vault Hunters. After stealing the completed Vault Key from Tannis, Steele leads the Crimson Lance to the Vault and opens it using the Vault Key, only to be promptly impaled by The Destroyer as it awakens. Steele's death throws Atlas's control over Pandora into chaos, and her superior officer General Knoxx is sent to restore order to the planet, as seen in the DLC campaign The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. However, Knoxx's disdain for his assignment and Atlas's military practices in general drives him to the brink of suicide until the Vault Hunters arrive to raid his weapon stockpile, which gives Knoxx an excuse to die in proper combat instead. Both Steele and Knoxx return as bosses in the DLC campaign Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, having been revived and "claptrapped" to serve the Claptrap army in overthrowing the humans. Handsome Jack Handsome Jack is the main antagonist in Borderlands 2, named for the attractive mask that covers his scarred and disfigured face. Originally a minor employee of the Hyperion Corporation, Jack was the first to learn of the Vault on Pandora and manipulated the events of the first Borderlands game to have it opened, then stole all of the credit for finding it (even going so far as to claim responsibility for killing The Destroyer). After staking his claim on the Eridium ore that grew through the planet from the Vault's opening, Jack became the President of Hyperion and began his campaign to conquer the savage planet and bring "civilized" corporate control to Pandora as its "benevolent" dictator. As Borderlands 2 begins, Handsome Jack has already established all-but-total control over Pandora. Among such acts as destroying the town of New Haven, annexing Fyrestone, and beginning construction of Hyperion's corporate capital of Opportunity, he has set up a geostationary Moonbase (in the shape of an 'H') in the Lagrange point between Pandora and Pandora's geostationary moon, which acts as an homage to his ego and as a supply base from which he can send supplies and troops down to Pandora. The Moonbase also has a lens that allows Jack to keep an eye on the Vault Hunters at all times, which he shows off frequently by taunting and insulting them throughout their adventure. Jack's ultimate goal is to find the second Vault on Pandora and open it to release an ancient alien Warrior that will enable him to burn away everything on Pandora that opposes him. After stealing the Vault Key from Tannis, Jack uses his Siren daughter Angel to charge the key by pumping her full of Eridium ore. Angel tries to stop Jack's plans by getting the Vault Hunters to kill her, but Jack retaliates by kidnapping Lilith and making her finish the process. At the end of the game, Jack succeeds in releasing The Warrior, but it is killed by the Vault Hunters and Jack himself is finally silenced for good with a single bullet. Other recurring characters Angel Angel, known through Pandora as the Guardian Angel, is initially seen as an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) who guides the Vault Hunters in both Borderlands and Borderlands 2. She appears as a woman with pale skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes. She appears in the opening cutscene of the first Borderlands, where she tells the Vault Hunters to listen to her if they want to open the Vault. Throughout the game, Angel provides advice and encouragement to help the Vault Hunters achieve this goal. However, Angel's true origin is hinted in the ending as her image fades to the shot of a Hyperion satellite in orbit. Unbeknowest to the Vault Hunters at the time, Angel was in reality working for Handsome Jack as part of his plans. In Borderlands 2, Angel initially appears to the new Vault Hunters with the same role: to encourage and guide them towards their goal. However, her true role as Handsome Jack's servant is revealed when she hacks into Sanctuary's systems and disables the shields, allowing Jack to blast the city apart from his Moonbase. Only Lilith's powers allows the city to escape Jack's wrath as it reveals its true form as a mining ship and flies away into the sky, where it remains for the rest of the game opposite the Hyperion Moonbase. Finally fed up with Jack's actions, Angel aids the Vault Hunters in defeating Jack after revealing that she has the Vault Key needed to open the Vault. After extensive preparation and conflict, the Vault Hunters and Roland enter into Control Core Angel, where it is revealed that Angel is not an A.I., but is a Siren and Handsome Jack's daughter. She demands that the Vault Hunters kill her by cutting off her Eridium supply so that Jack cannot finish charging the Vault Key. Once done, Angel dies from Eridium withdrawal, her final words to Jack being "You're an asshole." Claptrap CL4P-TP General Purpose Robots, more commonly known as Claptraps are Hyperion-manufactured work robots that are frequently found in populated areas and guarding access points between different regions of Pandora. Most people on Pandora find the Claptraps annoying due to their smart-aleck personalities and eccentric behaviors, while bandits take particular dislike of Claptraps and frequently use them for target-practice. In Borderlands, some of the severely-damaged Claptraps will ask the Vault Hunters to repair them in exchange for valuable items. While Claptraps are known to appear in a wide variety of colors, the most recognized of the Claptraps is a distinct yellow model that is assigned to the town of Fyrestone and greets the Vault Hunters when they first arrive. At the end of the game, Hyperion remotely reprograms the Fyrestone Claptrap into the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap, or INAC. As revealed in the DLC episode Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, the INAC's original goal was to eliminate the Vault Hunters, but it instead took offense at the planetwide mistreatment of Claptraps and assembled them into an army with which to overthrow the humans, even going so far as to "claptrap" the various bandits and wildlife to further bolster their ranks. With some help from Hyperion, the Vault Hunters defeat the uprising and reset the INAC back to its original Claptrap programming. In Borderlands 2, the Claptrap product line is discontinued and all surviving Claptraps have been destroyed by order of Handsome Jack. Only the original Fyrestone Claptrap manages to escape destruction and hides in Windshear Wastes, where it meets the Vault Hunters shortly after they survive the train crash. This Claptrap helps guide the Vault Hunters to the city of Sanctuary and plays a role in infiltrating Control Core Angel and the Vault's dig site, as well as provides several smaller missions of various importance. The Fyrestone Claptrap is also used as a promotional mascot character for the Borderlands franchise. It hosts the Claptrap Web Series, a collection of machinima shorts produced by Gearbox Software to promote the series, and appears in Poker Night 2 as one of the special guest players. Marcus Kincaid Marcus Kincaid is a merchant and entrepenuer who runs Marcus Munitions, Pandora's leading supplier of guns. With little morals to speak of, Marcus is always on the look out for new ways to make some profits, regardless of who or what gets involved. Marcus runs the gun-dispensing vending machines in Borderlands and Borderlands 2, plus operates a bus sevice in Borderlands. He also gives out occasional missions in both games. Dr. Zed Dr. Zed is Pandora's leading (and only) medical practitioner, despite the fact that he technically isn't a real doctor and can be somewhat shady with his requests. He appears in Borderlands and Borderlands 2 as a supplier of various missions. He mainly operates in Fyrestone and provides some of the earliest missions in Borderlands to introduce the basic gameplay. In Borderlands 2, he moves his operations to Sanctuary following Hyperion's takeover of Fyrestone. Dr. Zed's brother, Dr. Ned, appears as the villain of The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, the first DLC campaign of the original Borderlands. Physically-identical to Dr. Zed save for a tacky mustache inexplicibly growing over his surgical mask, Dr. Ned creates a zombie apocalypse in the far-off region of Jakobs Cove. Dr. Ned later returns in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution as one of the revived and "claptrapped" soldiers of the Claptrap army. T.K. Baha T.K. Baha is a crochety-but-optimistic old hermit who lives in the Arid Badlands. Originally a gun designer, he and his wife moved to Pandora following Hyperion's hostile acquisition of his work. Not long afterwards, T.K. lost his wife, his eyesight, and his leg (and later the prosthetic to replace it) to a giant skag named Scar. Regardless, T.K. never loses his upbeat personality, even when bandits hang him by his own leg and leave him to die. In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, T.K. returns as one of the reanimated zombies in Jakobs Cove, and can be fed brains from killed zombies as part of an optional series of missions. In Borderlands 2, T.K.'s niece Una Baha asks the Vault Hunters to recover evidence that Hyperion stole T.K.'s gun designs so she can sue them, and the player can decide to send the evidence to either Una or Hyperion for different rewards. T.K. himself (still a zombie) also appears in the DLC mini-chapter T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest as a mission provider. Dr. Patricia Tannis Dr. Patricia Tannis is a egocentric and mentally-unstable researcher who lives on Pandora. She was originally sent to Pandora by the Dahl Corporation to study rumors of the Vault's existence. Despite initial skepticism, Tannis's belief in the Vault grew stronger as her sanity dwindled due to exposure to the alien ruins, the death of her entire research team, and the mounting hardships of living on Pandora. When Dahl was forced to leave Pandora, Tannis chose to stay behind so she could find the Vault and keep its discovery all to herself. In Borderlands, Commandant Steele manipulates Tannis into giving them information regarding the Vault. After the Vault Hunters give Tannis the completed Vault Key, Steele takes it and locks Tannis in a Crimson Lance prison. After killing The Destroyer, the Vault Hunters are tasked to return the Vault Key to Tannis, which she keeps until Hyperion tortures her into giving it to Handsome Jack. By the time of Borderlands 2, Tannis has been moved to Sanctuary for her own safety. Scooter Scooter is an exceptional mechanic despite his appearance and mannerisms being more akin to the common "redneck". He maintains the Catch-A-Ride units, which the Vault Hunters can use to summon vehicles for faster travel across Pandora, and will also provide various side-missions. His mother is Mad Moxxi, whom he is very protective of when the topic of her various husbands, boyfriends, and one-night stands come up. In Borderlands 2, Scooter's sister Ellie is introduced as the very generously-proportioned owner and mechanic of the local junkyard. Mad Moxxi Mad Moxxi is first introduced in the Borderlands DLC episode Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot as the owner and host of Pandora's biggest fighting arena, the Underdome. Having been a skilled fighter in her earlier years, Moxxi loves violence and combat, and she especially loves being at the center of it all. Her sense of modesty definitely isn't what Moxxi is known for, though, as she has had several husbands, lovers both male and female, and innumerable affairs. Despite this, Moxxi is surprisingly refined in her tastes and mannerisms, always speaking with a seductive tone and an innuendo soon following. She can also also be quite caring and sympathetic, especially in regards to her children and others close to her. In Borderlands 2, more of Moxxi's life and family is revealed. Moxxi and her children (including Scooter and Ellie) originally grew up in the hillbilly Hodunk Clan out in the desert but left when she refused to let Ellie become the clan-wife. Moxxi was also involved with Mordecai for a time after the first game until she dumped him for Handsome Jack, though she dumped Jack when she saw just how much of a despot he really was. Jack burned down Moxxi's Underdome shortly afterwards, leaving her bitter and itching for revenge as she relocated to Sanctuary and became the owner of the local bar. In Zoomin.TV Games' "Top 5 MILFs in Gaming" video, Mad Moxxi was awarded first place, calling the character "mad as a box of squirrels and equally as alluring, Mad Moxxi is unquestionably gaming's number one MILF," also showing players how to get under the Borderlands 2 map to get an upskirt view of Moxxi in the bar.Top 5 MILFs in Gaming - YouTube.com Tiny Tina Tiny Tina is a young and very mentally-unstable explosives-and-demolitions expert who is introduced in Borderlands 2 as "the world's deadliest 13-year-old". Tiny Tina's demolitions expertise is first called into action when the Vault Hunters are tasked with stopping a Hyperion supply train believed to be carrying the Vault Key. With that objective in sight, Tina sets the Vault Hunters to the task of finding two "suicide-toy" rockets and set them on target. Her collaboration with the Vault Hunters continues when Tina has them gather items and guests for a "very special" tea party involving a bandit leader named Flesh-Stick, who had indirectly killed Tina's parents by selling them to Hyperion. In the DLC episode Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, Tiny Tina is hired by Moxxi to be the Vault Hunters' trainer and guide them to win Torgue's tournament. In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, Tina hosts a game of "Bunkers and Badasses", a tabletop role-playing parody of Dungeons and Dragons, and invites the Vault Hunters, Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick to play with her. Sir Hammerlock Sir Hammerlock is introduced in Borderlands 2. He is a hunter who dresses in a ragged, futuristic version of a Victorian adventurer's outfit, with a slouch hat, a broken pair of glasses that looks like a monocle, and a robotic right eye, arm, and leg. The artificial appendages are prosthetics acquired as replacements for limbs lost during a particularly nasty encounter with a thresher named "Old Slappy" some years earlier. He becomes an early ally of the Vault Hunters when the game first begins and offers some starting mission to introduce the gameplay to new players. Hammerlock is also a central figure in the third DLC campaign, Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt, where he invites the Vault Hunters to the continent of Aegrus for a hunting safari. While there, Hammerlock and the Vault Hunters stumble upon the plans of the mad Hyperion researcher Professor Nakayama and set out to foil his plans to clone Handsome Jack (if only so that Nakayama will stop whining to them about it). Captain Scarlett Captain Scarlett is the titular NPC of Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, the first DLC episode for Borderlands 2. Being a pirate, she is extremely untrustworthy, but ironically also suffers from an honesty streak that makes her blatantly tell her enemies of her treacherous intents. Occasionally, Scarlett can be truly devious, but that usually results from forgetfulness, poor planning, or just bad luck. Throughout the DLC, Scarlett seeks the lost treasure of the sand pirate Captain Blade and enlists the Vault Hunters to help assemble a compass that will reveal its location. After dealing with water-stealing sand pirates, rogue Hyperion robots, and a smelly Scarlett-obsessed hermit named Herbert while searching for the compass pieces, the Vault Hunters and Scarlett are attacked by the guardian of the lost treasure, the Leviathan. Scarlett chooses this time to make good on her threats to betray her allies and fights the Vault Hunters from atop her pet rakk hive Roscoe, but she escapes once Roscoe is killed. Mr. Torgue Mister Torgue High-Five Flexington is the eponymous NPC of Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, the second DLC for Borderlands 2, and the 43-year-old founder of the weapon manufacturer Torgue. He is known for being very loud, over-the-top, and prone to pointless tangents, which greatly annoys his shareholders. Having discovered a new Vault on Pandora buried in the Badass Crater of Badassitude that will only open "once the champion of Pandora feeds it the blood of the ultimate coward", Mr. Torgue set up his Campaign of Carnage as a tournament to find this champion and open the Vault. Though he features heavily in the DLC, Torgue himself does not appear "in the flesh" except in the introductory movie. He instead relays running commentary from his "space-truck" in deep orbit around Pandora. Mr. Torgue is featured in the DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep in person, where it is revealed that "Mister Torgue" is his first name, and Flexington is his last. He also admits to being an avid lover of Sci Fi, fantasy, Unicorns, and *BLEEP* (in that order), and even breaks down in sobs when he is not allowed to play at first. In the DLC mini-episode The Horrendous Hunger of the Wattle Gobbler, Mr. Torgue hosts a competition challenging Pandora to defeat a giant turkey monster called the Wattle Gobbler, which the Torgue Corporation's President Smith has rigged to be unwinnable. Instead, Mr. Torgue works with the Vault Hunters to weaken the Wattle Gobbler enough to kill it. Mr. Torgue's Grandma Flexington also appears in the DLC, who mentions that "High-Five" is Mr. Torgue's middle name, following the Flexington tradition of using the grandfather's name as his middle name. References Category:Lists of video game characters